My Perfect Hybrid
by Mitsuiki-chan
Summary: Un monde d'hybride, certain dominant d'autre dominer. Cours petit chat et fait attention au loup qui te regarde du haut de sa tour. Compte à toi jeune loup solitaire prend garde, la solitude risque de te tuer. Des gens qui n'aurais jamais dût se croiser vont se rencontrer et leur vie prendra une tournure qu'aucun n'auraient imaginer. Fanfic Yaoi - Homophobe passer votre chemin.
1. Raconte moi notre histoire

Salutation brave gens du peuple !_  
_

Donc voilà, je vous avais promis une nouvelle fanfic après les quelques problèmes que j'ai rencontrer pour la précédente et... Bas la voilà en fait.

Au programme, du Yaoi, du Lemon, des secrets, des révélations et plein d'autre bonne chose qu'on aime.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi hors Mamie Gateaux qui est ma propriété !

Il y aura bien entendu plein de couple, généralement les plus connu donc du Sora/Riku - AkuRoku - Axel/Saix et plein d'autre. Je préviens également que je n'aime vraiment pas Kairi (et oui, dans les mangas ou dans les jeux-vidéos, il y a toujours un personnage féminin que je supporte pas. Cette fois c'est malheureusement tomber sur elle), donc dans ma fanfic elle va vraiment morfler pour les rares moment ou on la voit et elle va avoir un pure caractère de merde. Que les personne apprécient se personnage s'abstenir ou alors me pardonne d'avance.

Bon... Et sinon j'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire d'autre à part que...

J'AI ENFIN MA SUPER BETA LECTRICE ! Je t'aime ma Shuu-Chan sache le !

Et enfin, je vous laisse à la fanfic en espèrent que cette fanfic vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous amis de la night.

* * *

_Nous avons tous grandit dans des environnements différents, aucun de nous n'aurais pût prévoir la suite des événements, ni notre rencontre, ni ce qui se serait passé ensuite. Pourtant, le plus drôle c'est que nos parents nous ont tous dit la même chose, ils nous ont tous appris ou était notre place et ce qu'il fallait faire._

_Alors pourquoi aucun de nous n'a suivi ce chemin ? Pourquoi avons-nous pris la décision de n'écouter que nous même plutôt que leurs paroles. Encore aujourd'hui je me le demande, même après tout ce temps, parce que je sais que si nous les avions suivit, nos vies auraient été bien différentes. Je ne les aurais surement jamais rencontré, ni eux, ni toi d'ailleurs._

_Comment serions-nous devenus l'un sans l'autre ? Aurais-tu mal tourné sans moi ? Aurais-tu suivit les traces de ton père, aurais-tu essayé de tuer ton frère pour un quelconque héritage comme dans les films ? J'en doute un peu, mais on ne sait jamais après tout._

_Serais-tu resté ce loup solitaire que tu étais lors de notre première rencontre ou te serais-tu ouvert à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je frisonne à cette idée. Penser que quelqu'un pourrait se trouver dans tes bras à ma place me fais horreur. Rien que d'y songer ma gorge se serre, j'ai une boule à l'estomac et une furieuse envie de vomir. Et moi dans tout ça ? Ma situation aurait-elle changé ? Me serais-je trouvé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? M'aurait-il aimé autant que toi tu m'aime ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est impossible. Personne ne peut m'aimer autant que toi pas vrai ?_

_Tu bouges dans ton sommeil, à quoi rêves-tu ? À moi peut-être ? Enfin, à nous plutôt. Oui je dis nous parce que depuis le début il n'y a déjà pas de toi et moi, il n'y a que NOUS. Tu rigolerais si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées, après tout, les choses fleures bleues où tout est beau et rose ce n'est pas pour toi._

_Je me sens partir en arrière, à force ça ne me surprend plus, je m'y suis habitué. Tu m'embrasses en me prenant dans tes bras et en me collant contre toi. En fait, tu connais un peu le fond de ma pensée et tu sais qu'aujourd'hui je pense à ça plus que jamais parce que demain c'est un jour spécial. Demain cela va faire un an. Alors tout en continuant de m'embrasser tu me murmures des mots doux, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu me demandes de dormir car il faut que je me repose._

_- Je ne suis pas fatigué._

_- Sora, il faut quand même que tu te dormes, c'est important._

_- Je ne veux pas dormir !_

_- Oh, monsieur préférerais peut-être aller faire mumuse dehors sous la lune ?_

_- Non, je préfère rester ici._

_- Avec moi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Dans ce cas j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer._

_- Ah…. Et quoi donc ?_

_- J'ai trouvé un bon moyen de te fatiguer pour que tu puisses dormir ensuite._

- …_. Riku tu es qu'un obsédé._

_Et je le pense tu le sais, mais tu te contentes de m'embrasser en laissant tes mains se balader sur mon corps, ce corps que personne d'autre que toi ne toucheras, ce corps qui n'appartient qu'à toi._

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Destiny Islands**_

Une jeune femme bien étrange marchait dans les rues du petit village. Elle était de taille moyenne, avoisinant les 1m65, possédant de longs cheveux brun attachés en une tresse qui retombait dans son dos. Deux oreilles de chat étaient dressées sur son crâne, une queue couleur chocolat battait l'air à chacun de ses pas, et ses yeux étaient couleur émeraude.

Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon d'environs 4 ans, les cheveux noirs en pique lui donnant un air de petit hérisson et des yeux couleur or. Il possédait les mêmes attributs animaliers que la femme. Seul la couleur variait, s'adaptant à la perfection à sa chevelure. Elle tenait dans son autre bras un petit bébé qui n'avait à première vu que quelques mois. Ses yeux étant fermé, les uniques choses visibles chez lui se trouvaient être ses cheveux encore très fin et ses appendices de félins.

Continuant d'avancer, elle avait l'air mal en point mais elle savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle connaissait les causes de cette exclusion, mais elle cherchait à se convaincre que la raison était autre, l'heure matinale encore trop par exemple. Il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heures, les gens dormaient donc encore. Elle s'en voulu d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle entendit le petit garçon qui marchait à ses côtés poussé un bâillement étouffé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres, ralentissant un peu la cadence afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas plus.

- Vanitas, tu veux qu'on arrête un peu ?

- Ah non, je suis un grand moi tu sais ! Je ne suis pas fatigué !

Elle rit un peu en voyant la moue boudeuse de son jeune fils. Ils continuèrent donc à déambuler pour finalement arriver dans un coin un peu isolé des côtes. Comprenant qu'ils seraient plus à l'abri et que son fils avait besoin de se reposer, elle décida donc de s'arrêter. Alors qu'ils s'installèrent, son bébé commençait à se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux pour dévoiler deux magnifiques orbes couleur océan. Le petit noiraud mit le sac-à-dos qu'il portait sur les genoux pour en sortir deux barres de chocolat.

- Maman, tu en veux une ?

- C'est gentil Vanitas, mais il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de ton petit frère.

- Dit, pourquoi il a pas encore de prénom ?

- On n'a pas eu le temps de lui en donner un c'est pour ça.

- Et tu vas lui donner quoi comme prénom ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée toi ? Tu veux l'appeler comment ?

- Humm… J'en sais rien, mais dit, je pourrais lui choisir moi le nom ?

- D'accord, mais alors dans ce cas il faut vite choisir, je suis que lui aussi sera très heureux de savoir quel prénom tu choisiras, mais en échange, il faut que tu me promettes de toujours le protéger et ça quoiqu'il arrive !

Il lui fit un grand signe vigoureux de la tête en affirmation avant de commencer à manger sa barre chocolatée. Une fois terminé, il posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit que rien n'avait bougé. Se relevant doucement il regarda autour de lui pour voir que le temps était bien avancé vu le monde qui circulait. Rapidement, il remarqua que les enfants riaient en les montrant du doigt, les adultes les évitaient du regard et ceux qui les fixaient semblait porter des messages de haine.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Pourquoi les gens nous regardent en rigolant ?

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Illusiopolis**_

- Aller Axel s'il te plait !

- Non Lea, j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas le temps là !

- Mais tu dis toujours ça, tu as jamais le temps.

- Bon, si je te raconte cette histoire tu me laisseras travailler après?

- Promis ! Mais, toi aussi faut que tu promettes sinon c'est pas juste

- Je te promets que je passerais le reste de la soirée avec toi.

- T'assure grand-frère !

- Je sais….

Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, le plus âgé de 8 ans se leva afin de faire face à son sosie miniature qui lui était dans sa 5ème année. Tous deux avec des cheveux d'un magnifique rouge feu n'aillant que faire des lois de l'apesanteur, le tout assortit à deux perles couleur jade en guise d'iris. La seule différence était que le plus vieux possédait une sorte de petit triangle à l'envers violet en dessous de chaque œil. Chacun avait également une paire d'oreille et une queue de loup aussi rouge que leurs cheveux.

- Oh, attends je vais demander à Isa de venir !

- T'es obligé ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors dépêche-toi, on se retrouve sur la terrasse de ta chambre.

- Ça marche.

Partant et laissant son frère seul il ne vit pas celui-ci sourire avec un air attendrit. Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, le plus vieux aimait vraiment son cadet et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner plus de son temps. Mais voilà, leur père était d'un naturel très strict, alors il préférait subir à la place de son petit frère. Il avait ainsi prit la charge de s'occuper de l'entreprise familiale. Il se sentait comme prisonnier d'une cage dorée, une cage qui l'éloignait de son cadet. Il voulait que son frère puisse avoir son propre avenir, faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, il était prêt à tout pour ça, quitte à mettre de côté ses propres envies.

Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque il se fit arrêter par l'un des domestiques qui l'informa que son père voulait le voir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, il en aurait surement pour des heures comme toujours. Et il avait fait une promesse, il ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois la rompre, il voulait faire plaisir à Lea pour une fois, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'image d'un grand frère menteur et tricheur.

Il répondit donc au serviteur de dire à son père qu'il viendrait quand il en aurait terminé avec le cadet. Ignorant le regard presque outré du domestique, il alla prendre le livre, se dirigea ensuite au lieu de rendez-vous. Son frère arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en compagnie de son meilleur ami, un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu coiffés en pique. Il avait également des attributs de loup collant parfaitement à sa couleur et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux des deux frères. Après de rapide salutation, tous s'installèrent confortablement. Lea et son amis regardèrent alors le plus vieux, attentif aux moindres sons qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Amusé par la situation, Axel ouvrit le livre.

- Bon, comme vous le savez surement le temps ne défile pas de la même manière pour les humains que pour les hybrides, nous avons une durée de vie bien plus longue que la leur. Alors, bien qu'ils disent que l'on a évolué très vite, ce fut beaucoup plus complexe. Tout a commencé avec un homme portant le nom d'Ansem, un sage vivant à Radiant Garden…

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Land of Departure**_

- C'était un grand homme aimé et respecté de tous. Mais un jour il commença à faire plein d'expérience sur la géné…génét….

- Génétique Riku.

- Ah oui, merci grand-frère. Il voulut donc mélanger plusieurs races d'animaux mais il se rendit très vite compte que ce qu'il faisait était mal, alors il ordonna à tout le monde d'arrêter et ça, malgré les plaintes de son premier disciple Xehanort. Ce dernier décida de continuer. Il en parla aux autres scientifiques et ils avancèrent leurs recherches dans le plus grand des secrets. Ils voulaient faire fusionner deux races ensemble, d'abord des animaux entre eux, puis ensuite des humains avec des animaux. Ce fut de cette manière que le premier hyb… Heb…

- Hybride petit frère…

- Hybride fut créé, mais il avait une apparence vraiment horrible, il ressemblait à un monstre. Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Après en avoir fait beaucoup d'autres, ils essayèrent de les contrôlé mais se fut un échec. Après ça une guerre a éclaté dans la ville, les humains ont fui et rapidement seuls les monstres y vécurent. On renomma alors Radiant Garden « Hollow Bastion».

- C'est bien Riku, tu connais vraiment toute l'histoire, je suis très fier de toi, tu peux continuer.

Faisant un signe positif de la tête, il continua à réciter l'histoire de sa race d'une voix enjouée. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année aux cheveux lisses, mi- long couleur lune. Ses oreilles et sa queue de loup étaient de même couleur et ses yeux d'un vert bleuté hypnotique.

En-face de lui, un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans le fixait avec tendresse, l'écoutant avec attention. C'était un homme mi loup, comme son petit frère. La seule chose qui les différentiait était le brun de ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un bleu pareil aux océans les plus profond.

- Au fil du temps, la guerre se poursuivit et des clans se formèrent. L'apparence des monstres changea peu-à-peu pour devenir plus humaines. Les chiens vivaient entre chiens, les loups entre loups, les chats entre chats…. Aucun d'entre eux ne se mélangeait avec une autre race. Cette guerre dura cent années humaines, car chacun voulait montrer sa supériorité. Bien entendu, la race qui gagnerait dirigerait le monde alors que la race qui perdrait serait traitée en esclave.

- Et quel fût le résultat de tout cela?

- Très rapidement, le clan des loups prirent l'avantage et ils gagnèrent, s'élevant de cette façon au rang de "peuple roi", chose qui aujourd'hui n'a pas changer et ce qui ne changera pas !

- Bravo, mais dit moi Riku, comment se passaient les batailles ?

- Et bien, chacun aillant un grand instinct de survie et de protection de son clan des combats furent organisés. On choisissait les dix meilleurs guerrier de chaque clan et on les faisait s'entre tuer. Le gagnant était celui qui avait le plus de guerrier encore en vie.

- Combien de guerrier restait-il au clan vainqueur ?

- Les dix, aucun ne fut tuer ni vaincu.

- Et quel race fut la plus faible et donc totalement asservit par les autres ?

- Une race faible, aucun de leur guerrier n'y a survécu ni même gagner un match. Se sont…

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Traverse Town**_

- Pitoyables animal ! Dégage de cette place tout de suite! J'ai mal aux yeux rien que de te regarder !

- En plus, personne veux jouer avec toi !

- Dites, et si on lui tirait la queue et les oreilles ?

- Va-t'en loin d'ici !

En entendant cela, tous les enfants se trouvant dans le parc criant à tout vas des "va-t'en" en encerclant un petit blond aux oreilles et à la queue de chat, possédant des yeux bleu océan. Il n'avait que 7 ans et pourtant, il était détesté de tous, comme s'il avait commis le pire des crimes. Se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre, il partit en courant et en pleurant. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il serait bien allé se cacher chez lui, mais il n'avait pas de "chez lui". Il vivait dans la rue avec son grand-frère à qui il ressemblait trait pour trait. Ce dernier, pour subvenir à leur besoin était obligé de travailler alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans. Il ne lui restait que lui. Allant se réfugier dans une des ruelles désertes de la ville. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour que personne ne l'aime. Il n'avait jamais été méchant, mais les gens le traitaient comme un déchet. Pourquoi ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Après un petit moment, il s'arrêta finalement de pleurer, mais resta tout de même en boule dans un coin sombre. Il était en sécurité, car là où il était, personne ne pouvait le voir, il serait en sécurité du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il vit une vieille femme possédant tout comme lui, des oreilles de chat d'une couleur noire et grise. Durant un long moment aucun des deux ne parla, seuls les derniers sanglots du petit garçon se faisaient entendre. Puis, d'une voix douce, la vieille dame brisa le silence.

- Quel est ton nom mon garçon ? Moi tu peux m'appeler simplement Mamie Gateaux.

- Je m'appelle Roxas

- Et pourquoi pleures-tu seul ici ?

- Les autres sont toujours méchants avec moi et mon grand frère Ventus, ils nous détestent et je sais pas pourquoi…Dites Mamie Gateaux, vous savez pourquoi vous ? Vous êtes une grande personne.

- Oui je sais pourquoi et c'est une bien triste histoire, mais cela ne te concerne pas uniquement sache le, toutes les autres races détestent ceux qui comme nous, sont à moitié chat….

- Racontez-moi s'il vous plait, je veux savoir

- D'accord, je vais te raconter l'histoire de notre monde.

Lui expliquant ce qu'il voulait comprendre, elle lui sourit tristement lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de l'histoire.

- Ce sont nos ancêtres qui ont perdu. Il n'y eu pour nous aucun survivant et aucun gagnant. Ils furent asservit et aujourd'hui encore cela n'a pas vraiment changé. Bien que physiquement nous avons énormément évolué, les loups, même s'ils sont désormais minoritaires sont toujours au sommet, alors que nous autres sommes soumis par tous. Nous sommes traités encore et toujours comme des moins que rien.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que les gens arrêtent de me détester Mamie Gateaux ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire mon petit. Nous devons nous soumettre ou alors mourir, les choses devaient se passer de cette façon, il faut simplement l'accepter et subir…. Il n'y a aucune solution…. Je suis désolé mon garçon…


	2. Les règles du jeu

Vous l'attendiez et le voilà, le chapitre 2 de la fanfic.

Comme d'habitude rien n'a changer depuis le premier chapitre, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (et pourtant j'ai essayer de faire pour)

Enfin, comme pour le premier j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'apprécier.

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui suive l'histoire et on se retrouve pour le chapitre trois.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Illusiopolis**_

Un homme marchait rapidement le long des couloirs blancs de l'Illusiocidadelle. Possédant des cheveux bruns mi long et des yeux d'un bleu profond, il avait des oreilles et une queue de lion ainsi qu'une sorte d'épée pistolet attachée à la taille.

Semblant passablement pressé, il s'arrêta face à une immense porte et toqua. Impatient, il commença à piétiner en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit, il continua d'un même pas rapide jusqu'au centre de la pièce, afin de se retrouver dans un cercle entouré par treize sièges tous placés à auteur différente. Posant un genou à terre et baissant la tête en signe de respect, il attendit que la personne installée sur le plus haut de ces trônes prenne la parole.

- Squall, lève-toi et parle ! Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

S'exécutant, il se releva et laissa ses yeux dériver sur chacune des personnes présentes. Tous portaient un long manteau noir à capuche empêchant de voir leur visage, mais grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé, il pouvait facilement les reconnaitre. Reportant son regard sur celui qui venait de lui parler, il se redressa entièrement dans une posture droite, tel un garde à vous, pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- Moi Squall Leonhart, membre du Seed et chef du comité contribuant à la Restauration de Hollow Bastion anciennement appeler Radiant Garden a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Ouais, ouais on sait qui t'es t'en fait pas… Mais plus important, c'est quoi ta nouvelle ?

Squall ne silla pas, restant impassible. Il essaya cependant que savoir qui avait dit cela. Ne parvenant pas à distinguer parfaitement son odeur, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir une personne totalement affalée sur sa chaise. Rien que dans sa façon d'être le jeune militaire le détestait déjà. Il allait le remettre à sa place lorsqu'une autre personne le devança, parlant froidement et sur ton bourré reproche.

- Je t'arrête, TU le connais peut-être, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a des petits nouveaux ici !

- C'est gentil de t'occuper de moi comme ça, mais je pense que chacun de nous ici le connait répondit l'impertinent, même si ce n'est pas personnellement pas vrai ?

- Essayerais-tu t'insinuer quelque chose gamin ?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'i comprendre veille peau !

- Je ne suis pas vieille, sache que je n'ai que….

La jeune femme ne put continuer, se faisant arrêtée par un applaudissement. Tous fixèrent la personne du centre, le silence se faisant maître, chacun attendant la suite des événements.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer et sachez qu'aucun de nous ne fais partit des catégories « gamin » et « vieille peau » si cela peut vous rassurer. De plus, il me semble que Squall a fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici afin de nous apporter une grande nouvelle. Continue !

- La restauration de Radiant Garden est terminé, la villa a retrouvé sa beauté d'entant et pourra désormais oublier le nom de Hollow Bastion. La cité pourra donc selon vos projets accueillir un maximum d'hybrides. Nous attendons simplement votre feu vert pour pouvoir commencer à en informer les gens du peuple.

- Effectivement c'est une très bonne nouvelle qui plus est, elle me comble de joie. Mais, il m'est regrettable de savoir que tout le monde n'aura pas sa place là-bas. Comment faire ? Appliquer la loi du premier arrivé premier servit, ou alors sélectionner personnellement des habitants ? Mes chers confrères et consœurs, je vous demande votre avis.

Squall les entendit murmurer un long moment. Son travail était désormais terminé dans la ville et nul doute qu'il retournerait à Balamb Garden University pour s'y consacrer totalement. Ça lui paraissait à la fois bizarre et plaisant. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'années qui c'étaient écoulées depuis son départ, mais toujours, les mêmes questions tournaient dans son esprit. Qu'était devenue ses anciens partenaires, ses amis, son école. Il était pressé d'avoir la réponse à ses questions, mais bizarrement, une angoisse ne cessait de grandir en lui. Revenant finalement sur terre en entendant que les treize membres avaient enfin terminée de débattre, il attendit leur réponse.

- Nous avons pris notre décision, mais avant cela j'aimerais te poser une question, combien le château peut-il accueillir de personne ?

- Je dirais une vingtaine si on compte les domestiques.

- Bien, nous enverrons dans ce cas, quelques membres de notre conseil ou faisant partit de leur proche. Ses personnes recevront leur invitation très prochainement.

- Si je puis me permettre, seront-ils sur place en observateur ou en dirigeant ?

- Ils seront sur place en observateur, la direction sera bien entendu faite ici, ils se chargeront simplement de nous faire plusieurs rapports.

- Et concernant le choix des autres personnes ? Oserais-je vous demander comment le choix sera fait ?

- Au hasard. Répondit une femme et faisant des signes de victoires avec les doigts.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que nous allons envoyer plusieurs hélicoptères un peu partout et qu'ils lâcheront des ballons contenant des cartons d'invitations. Bien entendu toute la population sera mise au courant, se sera donc à eux de tout faire pour soit les garder, soit les voler.

- D'ailleurs, avant toute chose Squall, passe donc voir Tifa elle aura une information à te donner sur la suite des événements…. Tu peux disposer.

Faisant un salut militaire, il tourna les talons afin de quitter la grande salle. Lorsque la porte fut totalement close et qu'il ne restait plus que les treize conseillers, chacun d'eux retira sa capuche. Tous pouvaient de cette façon voir le visage et les expressions des autres. La seule chose qu'ils avaient véritablement en commun était leurs oreilles et leurs queues de loup.

Chacun se mit à rire pour diverses raisons et lorsque le calme fut revenu, l'homme situé au centre des sièges se leva d'un mouvement gracieux, et tous se tournèrent vers lui dans le plus grand des silences. Bien que les loups fussent chef, il avait également un chef de meute et l'homme jouait justement ce rôle.

Ne pouvant régner seul et avec partialité, il y a bien longtemps de cela l'un des premiers membres de cette famille décida et crée "l'organisation XIII", une organisation contenant comme son nom l'indiquait treize membres, mais qui pourtant n'avait dans son conseil que douze d'entre eux.

Ceux-ci étaient répartit dans treize familles, le système de sélection étant un peu étrange. En effet, lorsqu'un membre quittait le cercle une sorte d'épreuve était organisée, chaque famille devant proposer un membre. De cette façon, il était possible pour une famille d'avoir plusieurs de leur membre dans le cercle, alors que d'autres au contraire n'en avaient aucun.

- Mes frères, mes sœurs, savourons ensemble ce jour bénis, ce jour que nous attendions tous. Nos ancêtres ont jadis détruit une terre de paradis, et aujourd'hui enfin cette ville renait. Mes amis, ensemble nous pouvons continuer ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à terminer, aujourd'hui enfin, nous pourrons exterminer la vermine !

- Les imbéciles, surtout ce Squall qui n'a rien compris ! Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend rit l'homme à côté du premier.

- Allons Xigbar calme tes ardeurs et n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un jeu. Même si je doute qu'ils aient assez de temps devant eux pour l'apprécier.

- Je suis d'accord avec Luxord, et de toute façon ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre mon rythme ne mérite pas de vivre !

- Demyx… Tu fais peur quand tu es comme ça tu sais ! Et de toute façon il n'y a que peu de personne qui arrive à te suivre.

- Dans ce cas on tuera tous les autres. T'es pas d'accord avec moi Zexion ?

- Lea n'a pas tout à fait tort, ça reviendrait au même que de dire que seul ceux pouvant suivre mes théories aurons la vie sauve !

- Dans ce cas j'espère que tu arriveras à procrée seul tête d'ampoule !

- Axel tais-toi tu nous fatigue avec tes remarques depuis ce matin t'arrête pas…

- Calme-toi Riku ! On sait tous que tu es en manque de sexe mais pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça… c'est sûr qu'à force d'être dans cette pièce depuis trois jours sans sortir ça peut peser sur tes hormones, mais tu l'as retrouvera rapidement ta Kairi….

- Déjà je ne suis pas en manque de sexe, ensuite ce n'est pas ma Kairi, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire jouet avec lequel je m'amuse en attendant d'en trouver un plus distrayant ce qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas être très dur.

- Terra…. Comment as-tu éduqué ton frère ?

- Comme tu aurais dût éduquer le tien !

- Bon Axel, Terra sa suffit maintenant et toi aussi Riku !

- Non mais regardez qui parle, Miss-Aqua-Femme-Parfaite !

- Elle a un problème la blondasse ?

- Ouais c'est toi mon problème tu vois la pimbèche, et puis moi comparée à toi j'essaie pas de me chopper tous les mecs du conseil, tout ça sous prétexte que mon paternelle veux un pur-sang de haut rang parce que ma famille est en train de couler

- Oh doucement les filles ! De toute façon le sujet est vite clos puisqu'un sait tous qu'aucun mec ici ne s'intéresse à vous deux !

- Merci Marluxia ça fait toujours plaisir en tout cas !

- De rien Larxene.

Encore une fois des applaudissements se firent entendre et plus personne n'ajouta rien. Tous, bien qu'étant très dévergondés savaient ou se trouvait leurs places et leurs limites. Ils étaient tous et quoiqu'il pouvait se passer aux côtés de Xemnas. Il était bien entendu possible de le destituer en l'affrontant en combat et en le battant, mais aucun n'avait envie de tenter sa chance surtout depuis l'épisode Xehanort. En effet, le chef était allé jusqu'à affronter son frère jumeau et le tuer, car celui-ci avait essayé de se faire passer pour son ainée. Terra et Riku s'en souvenaient d'ailleurs mieux que tous les autres étant donner que tous les quatre étaient cousins.

- Comme Luxord l'a dit, tout cela n'est qu'un jeu alors nous allons donc nous amuser. Mes amis, il sera bientôt temps de partir à la chasse. Sachez simplement que vous n'êtes pas obligé de participer et c'est pourquoi je souhaite connaitre ceux qui vont se retirer de la compétition.

- Moi Marluxia décide de ne pas aller vivre à Radiant Garden, mais cela ne me dérange pas de participer à la chasse.

- Moi Aqua ne désire pas vivre à Radiant Garden, je ne participerais pas à la chasse.

- Moi Zexion décide de ne pas participer à ce jeu, je suis un intellectuel pas un combattant.

- Moi Larxene décline également l'invitation à cette offre de vivre à Radiant Garden, en revanche c'est avec joie que je participe à la tuerie.

- Et moi Xemnas je serais arbitre, je ne participerais donc pas au jeu. Il y a donc un total de sept participants qui sont Terra, Riku, Xigbar, Axel, Lea, Demyx et Luxord. Ensuite les participants à la chasse sont deux, Marluxia et Larxene.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et ceux qui ne participaient pas à cette petite partie purent quitter la salle pour aller s'occuper. Xemnas regarda ensuite sa petite équipe se lancer des regards de tueur. Chacun pensait non pas qu'il voulait vivre dans la ville, mais être premier. Arriver là-bas avant tous les autres, chacun voulait gagner et en beauté tout simplement. Prouver aux autres qu'ils étaient supérieur, chacun voulant montrer leurs capacités.

- Au regret de vous décevoir, il faudra patienter pour savoir les règles. Toutes les informations seront données en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment je vous laisse aller vous reposer et vous préparer tranquillement pour la suite des événements.

* * *

_Tout cela semblait amusant à ce moment. Je pense qu'aucun de nous de réalisait les choses et peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça. Qui sait, peut-être nous n'aurions pas accepté et pourtant… Nous savions que nous allions faire couler le sang, manipuler, mentir, mais c'est ce que nous avions toujours appris à faire. Tuer les plus faibles, ne laisser que les forts, ne laisser que les loups._

_En y repensant c'est triste, trop triste même. Un cercle vicieux sans fin, prisonnier d'une cage dans les plans de Xemnas. Il a toujours tout prévu, et je n'ai jamais pût l'arrêter. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que ce n'est pas grave, mais je ne peux pas m'en vouloir et me dire que lui aussi m'en veux._

_Après tout, c'est mon petit frère, et je n'ai pas su le protéger de lui, et de moi-même. J'aurais dût faire comme ces grand-frères de "bonne famille" et l'abandonner, le laisser de côté, ne jamais m'occuper de lui et revenir plus tard clamer haut et fort qu'il devait me respecter. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis resté proche et par ma faute il a dut participer à ce carnage. C'était il y a combien de temps déjà ? Des mois, des années ? Humain ou hybride ? J'en sais strictement rien._

_Ça fait longtemps c'est la seul chose que je sais, mais malgré ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir ici, encore et encore. Pour me faire pardonner et oublier. Ce n'est pas pour eux que je viens, je n'ai pas de remord à les avoir tué, je n'en aurais surement pas. Non ce que je regrette, c'est que tu m'ait vu à ce moment. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ça devait surement être la première fois que tu voyais un meurtre surtout de cette façon. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur laisser ces cartes, avoir des personnes comme ça au château m'aurais vraiment dérangé, que ce soit en t'en que domestique ou qu'habitant. Et de toute façon, nous nous étions tous mit d'accord sur certaines règles._

_Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, tu m'as regardé sans bouger, par peur peut-être. Tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire. Moi je me suis perdu dans ton regard tellement profond et sans un mot je me suis approcher de toi pour te tendre deux cartes couleur or. Voyant que tu ne réagissais pas, je les ai moi-même mit dans ta poche, et avant de partir j'ai simplement dit "Ne les perds pas d'accord". Ce n'était ni un ordre, ni un conseil. C'était juste un fait, et je savais que tu les garderais. Du moins, je l'espérais. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'avais vu comme une lumière en toi, et je voulais qu'elle m'éclaire encore de sa douce chaleur._

_Levant la tête pour admirer la lune, je respire l'air frais de cette plaine ou un seul arbre se trouve au centre. Il n'y a ni fleur, ni plante, seulement l'herbe qui se répand au-delà de l'horizon. Et puis il y a cet arbre, cet immense Saul pleureur surement centenaire. Il a surement dût voir naître les premiers de notre race, et j'espère qu'il pourra voir les derniers. Très peu de personnes connaisse cet endroit, surement parce qu'il est caché par le château de Radiant Garden. Mais c'est tant mieux, il y aura moins de gens pour gâcher de magnifique paysage. Il sera préservé, comme un sanctuaire._

_Me rapprochant doucement, je remarque que quelqu'un est déjà assis au pied de celui que nous appelons "_ _Ki Ookami " pour Arbre Loup. C'est Demyx qui a trouvé ce nom, il était fou de joie d'avoir trouvé cet endroit de paradis et pour le féliciter, nous l'avons laissé choisir son nom. D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait une tête à mourir de rire quand il a dit le plus sérieusement au monde "Comme on sera les seuls à pouvoir y aller, ça veut dire qu'il nous appartient. Mais c'est trop triste, alors on va le considérer comme un membre de notre famille et l'appeler Ki Ookami vu que ce sera le premier arbre loup de l'histoire"._

_Repensant à tout cela, je m'assieds à côté du premier occupent des lieux. Aucun de nous ne parle, pas que l'on ne s'entende pas ou quelque chose du genre, mais un peu de calme de fait pas de mal, surtout entre nous. On se comprend sans vraiment se parler, on a peu près les mêmes responsabilités, ça nous unis. Mais, le silence créant parfois des problèmes, autant ne pas en abuser._

_- Ça fait longtemps que t'es ici Terra ?_

_- Je sais pas, j'ai dût venir environs une heure après que tout le monde soit aller se coucher._

_- Tu n'as pas voulu rester auprès de lui ?_

_- On a tous besoin d'être seul parfois et lui autant que moi et toi._

_- Tu as surement raison._

_- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Je me souviens c'est tout…. et tu veux savoir, je ne regrette rien…._

_- Nous avons choisi notre destin et c'est notre façon à nous de les protéger des ténèbres._

_- On va avoir des problèmes je le sens parce que se mettre l'organisation à dos c'est surement pas la meilleure chose à faire._

_- Tu as peur Axel ?_

_- Tu rigoles j'espère. Ça devient marrant !_

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Monde entier**_

Des dirigeables volaient par centaine aux quatre coins du monde, toutes les chaines de télévision ne parlaient que de ça, il était donc impossible pour quiconque de rater l'importante annonce que Xemnas s'apprêtait à donner.

- Mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs, nous qui avons été séparé, nous qui avons été pour la plupart traqué et renier par les humains. Notre paradis est enfin ouvert. La ville de Radiant Garden est désormais entièrement rénovée. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pourra pas tous nous accueillir, c'est pour cela que qu'un jeu sera organisé afin que chacun puisse avoir sa chance. Des cartes seront dans quelques jours lâchées un peu partout.

Pendant qu'il continuait de donner la description des cartes, deux cartes apparurent à l'écran. L'une était blanche alors que l'autre était en or. Sur chacune d'elle était écrit le nom de la ville avec un petit dessin et en dessous une ligne de croix était inscrite.

- Les cartes blanches seront destinées aux habitants de la ville et les croix seront remplacées par un métier. Chacun devra bien entendu pratiquer celui-ci alors essayé de vous arranger pour obtenir la carte avec le métier que vous désirez. Quant aux cartes dorées, il n'en existe que dix au total, elles sont destinées aux habitants du château, et ceux-ci seront des habitants privilégiés. Ces cartes seront également envoyées parmi les cartes blanches, à vous de les trouver.

Tournant sur elles-mêmes, les cartes disparurent pour de nouveau laisser place au chef du conseil. Ouvrant grand les bras il continua en expliquant plus précisément les règles du jeu.

- Le nombre de carte blanche total sera inconnu pour tous. Chaque jour un certain nombre de carte prendra feu au hasard. Il sera également possible avec certaine carte de voir qui l'a possède. Le jeu durera deux semaines. Durant cette période, il sera possible de tout faire pour obtenir son passe, tous les crimes seront permis, viol, meurtre et j'en passe.

Parmi les téléspectateurs, certain furent choqué et offusqué, d'autre au contraire heureux et impatient. Certain ne voulaient même pas se donner la peine de jouer alors que d'autre rêvaient déjà de faire partit des élu. Les réactions variaient et des groupes se créèrent, certain se juraient protection, alors que d'autres n'espéraient qu'une chose, éliminer leur entourage.

- N'oublier pas, le jeu se terminera dans deux semaines après le lâché de cartes. A ce moment-là, vous aurez trois jours pour arriver jusqu'à notre paradis. Mais, avant que le jeu ne commence, des représentants passeront dans chaque ville afin d'enregistrer les participants. Vous aurez trois choix, oui, non et peut-être. Bien entendu, seul ceux aillant répondit oui et peut-être pourront participer et entrer dans la ville. Quant à ceux aillant refusé de participer au jeu, ils recevront un signe distinctif et ne pourront être tué gratuitement. Alors, faite vos choix et bon jeu à tous !

Puis les écrans devinrent noirs. Le message était passé et comme l'avait dit Xemnas il était désormais temps de faire un choix décisif. La sécurité et la survie ou l'aventure et le risque de mort. Une chose était sûre, seuls les plus forts allaient arriver à leur fin et aucun ne serait en sécurité avant d'entrer au sein de Radiant Garden.


	3. Les inscriptions sont ouvertes

Et voilà, le troisième chapitre qui signe véritablement le début de l'histoire et enfin là.

Donc, j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre à part que comme vous l'avez surement il est plus long que les deux autres, et encore une fois j'espère que vous al'apprécierez.

Alors j'arrête de parler et je vais laisse le lire, mais avant ça "roulement de tambour"...

Un grand merci à Shiro-Chan37 et Hecate600 qui m'ont mit mes deux premières Review !

Ps : Et tout a pas encore tout vu Shiro, Xemnas n'a pas fini d'en faire baver au monde.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Destiny Islands**_

Un jeune garçon courait à toute vitesse dans les rues de la petite ville. Tenant contre lui un morceau de pain, il était poursuivi par une horde d'adulte qui lui ordonnait de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, deux fois rien en fait. Il avait simplement volé un bout de pain pour pouvoir nourrir son frère plus jeune que lui de 4 ans. Passant par plusieurs ruelles étroites, faisant des sauts et atterrissant toujours aussi souplement, il n'eut aucun mal à les semer. Il se mit à rire, cette situation l'amusant plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait beau faire partie de ce que les gens appelait "race faible", il était tout de même le plus rapide de toute l'île et personne n'avait encore réussit à l'attraper. Enfin si, il y avait bien eu le fils de la boulangère qui arrivait à l'attraper une fois sur trois et qui lui faisait passer l'envie de voler la marchandise de sa mère mais ce n'était qu'un détail et surtout de la chance, alors il n'y tenait pas compte.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers une sorte petit port qu'il avait lui-même construit, il vérifia à gauche et à droite qu'il n'y ait personne. Une fois son inspection terminé, il monta sur une petite barque, prit un sac et l'ouvrit en y mettant toute la nourriture qu'il s'était procurée durant sa petite visite au marché. Il fallait dire que les habitants étaient tellement bêtes qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas comprit son stratagème alors qu'il faisait chaque fois la même chose. Il volait tout d'abord un morceau de pain en se faisant bien remarquer, puis en passant devant les étalages il prenait beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il cachait dans ses poches ni-vu, ni-connu.

Prenant le large, il rama jusqu'à arriver à une petite île proche de la principale. Il vivait là-bas avec son frère et seul les "enfants" y allaient. C'était un genre de repaire secret où l'on ne pouvait aller que si l'on avait un certain âge. Quand enfin il arriva, il vit qu'une barque était justement là, sûrement des amis de son petit frère. Il attacha la sienne et se mit à marcher vers une petite cabane en hauteur pour pouvoir poser sa "prise" du jour qui devrait normalement leur suffire pour les trois prochains jours. Sachant que son frère s'amusait, il alla se mettre sur son lit dans le but de se reposer à ne rien faire et avec de la chance, réussir à dormir.

Quand il se réveilla bien plus tard, il vit son parfait sosie, la couleur des yeux et des cheveux cependant différente, penché sur lui un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soupirant de lassitudes face à l'attitude de son petit frère il le fixa droit dans les yeux afin de lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, son frère lui coupa la parole en étant aussi exciter qu'une puce.

- Debout Vani elle est là !

- Qui ça ?

- La personne qui doit nous inscrire pour participer au jeu tien. Je me suis déjà inscrit en premier, mais je peux pas le faire pour toi, t'es trop vieux elle a dit.

- J'arrive.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, le noiraud se leva et sortit de la cabane pour se diriger au hasard vers le petit port. Pourtant, il fut arrêté par la main de son frère qui l'attirait vers le petit îlot. Pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le pont Vanitas vit une personne se tenir debout sur un des palmiers. Vu de lui, il s'agissait d'une fille, vêtue d'un petit uniforme simple de maid rose et blanc. En se rapprochant il remarqua qu'elle était blonde, les cheveux lui arrivant en bas de la nuque, des attributs félins tout aussi jaune que le reste de son épiderme.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sauta à terre un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Vanitas fut juste devant elle, il vit également qu'elle avait de grand yeux bleu et sans vraiment y faire attention son regard se porta sans grande discrétion sur sa poitrine qui n'était ni trop petite ni trop grande. Ce n'était pas qu'il était pervers ou qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à ça, c'était juste un reflex masculin que tout homme devait avoir selon lui.

- Vanitas je présume ?

- Oui, et tu es ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Tisse Palmier, je suis une servante de la 9ème famille et je - m'occupe de cette zone pour les inscriptions au jeu. Votre cadet Sora a déjà rempli sa fiche en répondant oui. Il faudrait également que vous remplissiez la vôtre.

- J'aimerais d'abord avoir plus d'info sur ce jeu.

- Bien entendu, comme l'a expliqué le seigneur Xemnas il y a quelque temps une distribution de carte sera fait par dirigeable afin de pouvoir accéder à la ville. Vous souvenez-vous des informations concernant celle-ci ou voulez-vous que je vous les redisant ?

- Non c'est bon, ça je m'en souviens à propos des cartes blanche et or.

Bien, dans ce cas je vais passez aux règles du jeu. Lorsqu'une personne remplit sa fiche, nous représentant devons prendre une photo de la personne, l'attacher sur celle-ci afin qu'il n'y est pas de problème d'identité. Puis, nous devons également vous remettre des bracelets de couleur selon votre choix. Il sera rouge si vous participez, bleu si ce n'est pas le cas et blanc si vous ne savez pas encore. À savoir qu'il y a des règles spécial pour le bracelet blanc, il est programmer pour changer de couleur, à partir du moment où vous aurez une carte en votre procession il deviendra rouge et le restera, mais si vous dite plusieurs fois que vous ne jouez pas, il deviendra bleu et vous ne pourrez plus changer sa couleur.

Et si on enlève le bracelet ?

Il ne sera plus possible de le remettre et vous serez considéré comme non-joueur. Je vais moi-même vous le mettre et ainsi, pour l'enlever il faudra le détacher, mais chacun à un code qui une fois attacher s'active. Nous pourrons donc voir l'état de chacun d'eux ainsi que leur position depuis le centre de contrôle.

C'est bien organisé en tout cas.

Oui, tout a été organisé pour que cela se passe sans problème.

Il y a d'autres règles importantes ?

Prenez garde à votre vie. Les meurtres sont totalement permit, ainsi que les viols, la torture et autre traitement qui normalement sont interdit. Cependant, il n'est permit de les appliquer que sur les personnes aillant un bracelet de couleur rouge, dans le cas contraire cela sera considérer comme un crime.

Mais il est possible de cacher son bracelet, donc impossible de toucher la personne.

En effet, ce qui fait intervenir une autre règle ainsi qu'un accessoire très pratique. Tout d'abord, des dirigeables seront sans arrêt en vol et visible à tous, sur ceux-ci seront placés des écrans géants et chaque 6 heures, des visages seront afficher, il y en aura dix au total et ils seront tous possesseur de carte, il y aura également écrit l'endroit où il se trouve approximativement. Puis le petit accessoire sera un GPS.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Twilight Town**_

- Un GPS ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien en fait, il s'agira de petits appareils distribués dans divers endroit en nombre limité. Avec il sera possible de trouver soit des personnes, soit des cartes. Si par exemple vous cherchez une carte avec comme métier boulanger, il sera possible de la trouver avec ce GPS. En revanche, tout n'est pas trouvable, par exemple il n'y aura aucune information sur les cartes en or et leur possesseur, et vous pourrez chercher un total de vingt noms par jour uniquement.

- Roxas, à qui parles-tu ? Demanda une vieille dame en arrivant.

- Bonjour madame, je me nomme Duituki Duno, je suis une servante de la 11ème famille. Je suis chargé de m'occuper des inscriptions pour le jeu dans cette ville et ses environs proche.

Faisant une petite révérence à la femme, la jeune neko avait de longs cheveux roses lui arrivant en bas du dos et se terminant en boucle anglaise. Étrangement, comparer aux autres hybrides qui généralement avec des attribues de couleur semblable à leur cheveux, les siens étaient d'un noir profond s'associant à la nuance noir/mauve de ses yeux. Comme uniforme elle portait une jolie robe courte blanche avec un peu de noir et des nœuds rose, le tout la faisant plus ressembler à une écolière plutôt qu'à une maid.

- Enchanté jeune fille. Je suis Mamie Gateaux et je m'occupe de Roxas et Ventus.

- Dit Mamie, on peut participer pas vrai ?

- Je suis d'accord, mais il faut que tu en parles à ton frère. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le chercher ? D'ailleurs vous me ferez quelques commissions en même temps, je suis certaine qu'elle aimerait quelques cookies au chocolat avec du lait au miel.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors !

Donnant une réponse affirmative, les deux femmes regardèrent le garçon de 18 ans partir en courant le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus à portée de vue, la rose se tourna vers la vieille femme les larmes aux yeux avant de sauter dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Mamie Gateaux !

- Shuut, aller ma chérie, je suis là maintenant.

- Mamie Gateaux…. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Caressant doucement la tête de la jeune fille se trouvant dans ses bras elle continua à la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de pleurer et qu'elle était là désormais. Se calmant peu-à-peu, la vieille femme la conduisit chez elle et les deux enfants.

Se dirigeant dans le salon, Roxas et son frère arrivèrent assez rapidement avec un sac contenant du lait, du miel et des pépites de chocolat. Ainsi, pendant que Mamie Gateaux allait faire ce pourquoi les gens lui avaient donné ce nom, soit des gâteaux, la jeune servante elle expliquait les règles à l'ainé blond qui n'avait pas été présent. Elle leur donna ensuite une fiche qu'ils remplirent positivement avant de sortir retrouver leurs amis pendant que Mamie Gateaux elle revenait avec un plateau remplit de petits biscuit et d'un verre de lait au miel. Posant tout cela sur la table et laissant la jeune fille se servir, elle la regarda avoir les larmes aux yeux, il faut dire que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pût prendre un goûter préparé par sa Mamie.

- Alors, tu aimes ?

- Oui, ça aussi ça m'a manqué.

- Dans ce cas je suis heureuse, prends en autant que tu veux il y en a d'autre au four.

- Oui. Dit Mamie Gateaux, pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Oh, et bien c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… Mais dit moi plutôt, comment vont les enfants ?

- Hé bien nous allons tous bien. Chacune de nous est au service de l'une des treize familles, nous sommes très heureuse tu sais, aucune de nous n'est maltraité. Enfin...

- C'est Namine pas vrai ?

- Oui. Elle est la seule qui ne travaille pas pour une des treize.

- Ou est-elle alors ?

- Au service de la 7ème Princesse.

- Tu veux dire la petite Kairi ?

- Oui, mais tu sais, on prend souvent de ses nouvelles, enfin. Riku nous en donne souvent plutôt et je pense que c'est une bonne chose que Xion soit avec elle.

- Si je me souviens bien, Xion est la demi-sœur de Kairi.

- Oui, elle est née à la suite d'une aventure du père de Kairi. Enfin, tu me connais Mamie, j'aime bien mettre mon nez un peu partout et grâce à Marluxia j'ai appris certaine chose très intéressante.

- Quoi donc, tu sais que Mamie adore quand tu lui racontes tes histoires.

- Le mariage du père et de la mère de Kairi a été organisé par internet pour les deux parties. Sauf que le père de Kairi au même moment était follement amoureux d'une femme et avait également une maîtresse. Du coup, juste avant de se marier il a montré une dernière preuve d'amour à la femme qui devint la mère de Xion. Quand il apprit qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a cacha de sa femme et elles vécurent à Illusiopolis surveiller par le seigneur Xemnas.

- Mais elle est morte non si je me souviens bien. C'était une femme aimé de tous, la nouvelle à attrister beaucoup de monde.

- Oui, mais du coup Xion devenait orpheline. Et comme elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et que son père l'aimait de tout son coeur également. Il n'a pas pût la laisser à son sort et il l'a pris sous sa garde en devenant une héritière légitime. Du coup, Kairi et elle doivent se partager l'héritage en 50 – 50. Mais tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas tout et là, c'est Riku qui a découvert l'info.

- En parlant de Riku, il va bien ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu et que l'on entend plus parler de lui.

- Il est très occupé ces derniers temps. En plus c'est un vrai coureur de jupon, officiellement il est avec Kairi, mais il a plein d'autre amante qu'il voit plus souvent qu'elle. En plus, il va la voir pour une seule raison et ce n'est pas par amour, loin de là.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Illusiopolis**_

Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que Xemnas avait passé l'annonce du jeu. Enfin, plutôt quelques jours, le temps de tout préparer et de savoir qui envoyer pour les inscriptions. Mais surtout, depuis l'annonce les treize membres du conseil, ou du moins les participants à cet événement étaient resté à Illusiopolis. D'ailleurs en ce moment même, deux de leur membre parlait de l'organisation pour se préparer à celui-ci. Un grand roux était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête regardant le plafond le regard perdu dans le vague. Le second lui avait des cheveux argents et était allongé en horizontal sur un fauteuil noir et blanc, tourner en direction de la fenêtre. Ils ne comptaient plus vraiment depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à ne rien faire. Mais en aillant assez de cela, le roux ouvrit finalement la bouche et commença à entamer la discussion.

- Tu as une stratégie pour le grand moment ?

- Pas tellement, survivre, arriver et tuer tous ceux qui se mettront sur ma route.

- Radicale au moins.

- Je ne vais pas tuer d'innocent, ce qui n'est sûrement pas ton cas pas vrai ?

- Tu me connais je suis un grand-frère protecteur. Je tuerais à la place de mon frère, c'est une petite promesse que l'on s'est fait.

- Combien de carte ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, deux ors, une pour lui et l'autre pour Isa. En échange il reste ici à attendre. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu as quelqu'un à protéger ?

- Non, je joue solitaire ce coup-ci tout comme Terra. Et sinon, Saix participe lui ?

- Menteur, il y a bien quelqu'un. Pour Saix, je ne sais pas, il est très occupé en ce moment donc on n'a pas trop la possibilité de se voir.

- Tu devrais lui parler, avant de partir. Après tout, même nous on n'est pas sûr de rester vivant.

- Quel défaitiste tu fais dit moi.

- Non, juste réaliste. On est des éléments à éliminer nous aussi pour Xemnas. Des nuisibles qui prennent inutilement des sièges au conseil et du coup, il ne peut pas totalement le contrôler. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu participes à la place de ton frère non ?

- Ça me fait chaud au coeur que tu penses que mes ambitions soient aussi nobles. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi toi tu participes ?

- Pour fuir... Peut-être. Ne plus rester sous leur contrôle à faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne suis pas un jouet ni même un chien ! Et ça, malheureusement pour eux ils vont vite le comprendre.

- Et tu dis ça ici, sans aucune retenue et aucune crainte que quelqu'un puisse t'entendre. Tu sais que tu pourrais être exécuté pour de tel propos petit-frère ?

La personne qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre d'Axel n'était autre que Terra, l'ainé de l'argenté. Il était accompagné par le petit-frère du propriétaire des lieux ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux bleu qui d'ailleurs prit la parole.

- Je pense que pour le moment, le mieux à faire est de nous séparer pour nous préparer. Rester tous ici ne fera qu'attirer les soupçons, nous ne sommes pas censés être aussi proche.

- Isa à raison. Je suis d'ailleurs venu te chercher Riku on y va.

Ouais, je sais pas si on pourra se revoir d'ici le commencement de la partie, mais une chose est sûr. On ne pourra pas communiquer. Maintenant et jusqu'à ce qu'on soit installé dans le château nous sommes tous seul. Alors, bonne chance et rester en vie.

Tous firent un signe positif de tête avant de lever le poing de façon encourageante. Oui, ils étaient tous seuls désormais, ne pouvant communiquer qu'avec leur chair et leur sang. Ils avaient tout préparé, aucun détaille ne leur avait échappé, c'était tout simplement impossible qu'ils puissent échouer. Et même si à la toute fin, un seul d'entre eux survivait, cela leur suffirait du moment que leur objectif était accompli. Car, seul le futur comptait, un futur qu'ils avaient tous désiré et qui très bientôt deviendrait réalité.

Les regardants tous partirent, Axel se retrouva seul tout en continuant de fixer le plafond allonger sur son lit. Cinq minutes, puis dix, vingt et enfin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau trente minutes étaient passé. Le roux ne regarda pas le nouveau venu, il s'avait de qui il s'agissait et s'il avait eu un quelconque doute, il s'était rapidement envoler quand la personne se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Aucun des deux ne dit rien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire et de toute façon, ils parvenaient à se comprendre d'un simple regard. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps qu'ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient vécu la même chose, et c'est ce qui les rapprochait encore plus chaque jour.

Le nouvel arrivant avait de longs cheveux bleus ainsi que des yeux couleur or. Habillé de son long manteau noir obligatoire à l'Illusiocitadelle pour les membres les plus importants des treize familles, il avait également une cicatrise en forme de grand X au centre de son visage.

Axel n'aimait d'ailleurs pas cette marque, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir et il n'aimait pas ça. Levant doucement la main pour la caresser, l'autre homme se mit en position assise sur son bas ventre à cette réaction. Posant sa main sur celle du roux, il ferma les yeux profitant de ce doux contacte.

- J'ai…. encore fait des choses horribles aujourd'hui.

- Je sais.

- J'en ai assez, je ne suis pas insensible, je ne suis pas cruelle, je ne suis pas…. à Xemnas…

- Je sais tout ça. Et tu ne lui appartiendras jamais.

Se mettant doucement à trembler, il serra un peu plus fort la main d'Axel toujours sur sa joue. Voyant cela, celui qui occupait le siège numéro huit du conseil se releva afin de prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne pleurait, il n'avait plus de larme à verser comme beaucoup d'entre eux. Lui caressant le dos doucement avec une main, il libéra l'autre de l'étreinte de son amant pour lui ouvrir doucement son manteau et lui donner de tendre baisés dans le cou.

- Tout sera bientôt terminer Saix, je te le promets. Et je laisserais plus jamais se con poser la main sur toi. Ça me donne envie de mourir de te demander ça, mais sert les dents encore un peu s'il te plait. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu flanches, pas maintenant.

- Combien de temps ? Ne me demande pas d'attendre des années, je n'en serais pas capable.

- Non, tout sera prêt dans quelques mois maximums. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ?

- Oui, même si ça va être difficile.

- Bientôt tout sera fini. Mais pour le moment, laisse-moi te faire oublier cette horrible sensation de son toucher par le mien.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il délaissa la gorge de Saix pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Tellement douce, tellement désirable. Non, en fait tout chez le jeune loup bleu était désirable. Ça façon de se montrer tellement faible face au loup rouge, de bouger sensuellement sa queue signifiant qu'il en voulait plus, de se laisser déshabiller, ainsi que ses petits gémissement.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Castle Oblivion**_

Après avoir quitté la chambre de son frère, Lea avait attrapé Isa par la main pour les conduire en dehors de l'Illusiocitadelle. Bien que son ami n'ai pas arrêté de protester, le cadet d'Axel n'avait pas voulu lui dire leur destination. Il aimait faire des surprise, surtout à son meilleur ami et plus si affinité. Une fois un peu à l'écart il prit son biper et informa une personne d'un lieu de rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard une voiture noire arriva et un homme en sortit. Très grand de taille, il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et des lunettes de soleil tel un agent secret. Aillant des caractéristiques animal également, il avait tous les attribues d'un fidèle doberman. Rentrant sans demander leur reste dans le véhicule tout en saluant tout de même le chauffeur ils se mirent à rire ce la situation.

- Hé bas alors les mômes. Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous arrive ?

- Pas grand-chose, on trouve juste ça assez drôle que ce soit toi qui vienne nous chercher.

- vous auriez peut-être préférer Xaldin ?

- On ne voulait pas te vexer Lexaeus désolé. S'excusa le roux. Mais on pensait qu'il allait nous envoyer Duituki comme toujours.

- D'ailleurs, demande le bleu. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle ne soit pas là ?

- Elle a été désigné pour s'occuper des inscriptions. Elle se trouve à Twilight Town si je ne me trompe pas.

- Mais oui ! Axel et Saix en ont parlé tu te souviens Lea ? C'est eux qui ont dût choisir qui irait représenter nos familles.

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis je me souviens. D'ailleurs, c'est Akari qu'il a envoyé.

- Celle qui porte toujours un kimono noir avec des espèces de flammes rouge sur les manches ?

- Oui, et qui sort des Katanas d'on ne sait où.

- Saix m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé Hatter.

- Hatter ? La blonde aux yeux rouges qui fait pensé à ce chapelier fou qui vie à WonderLand dans sa façon de s'habiller ?

- Elle ne lui ressemble pas tellement, ses vêtements sont totalement blancs.

- Un peu quand même, avec toutes ses décorations.

Continuant à rire tout en parlant de tout et de rien, Lea fut heureux de voir Lexaeus s'arrêter, car cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Sortant rapidement de la voiture, il alla ouvrir la portière à Isa qui s'en amusa beaucoup. Tout en s'approchant des grandes portes du manoir, ils virent une touffe de cheveux rose leur faire de grand signe de la main pour venir en courant vers eux. Mais, juste avant de pouvoir leur sauter dessus une personne tira la queue de Marluxia qui poussa un cri un peu trop aigue pour appartenir à un homme. Reprenant son bien des mains de Laxerne en lui lançant un regard noir, il invita les deux jeunes à entrer.

Après de brève salutation, car cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient quitté, le maître des lieux les conduisit à un grand salon tout aussi blanc que le reste des pièces. Une fois sur place, ils virent que le membre du conseil faisant partit de la 11ème famille et occupant le même siège avait d'autre invité. En effet, Luxord et Zexion buvait tranquillement un peu de thé en compagnie de celui que Lea se plaisait à appeler "Papy Vexen". Allant donc s'asseoir avec eux, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, Lea aillant entre temps repris possession de la main de Isa. Les discutions étaient animé par des rires et de la bonne humeur, entre Lea et Laxerne qui s'amusait à taquiner à leur façon Vexen, Luxord qui se plaisait à parier avec Marluxia, Isa et parfois Zexion pour savoir qui leur ainé frapperait en premier.

Oui, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Lea décide de devenir soudainement sérieux en parlant du futur et en particulier du jeu. Chacun avait ses propres projets et ça façon de faire. Chacun était prêt à tout pour parvenir à son but, et pourtant ils se promirent de ne pas s'entre tuer ni se blesser. Après tout, ils avaient en quelque sorte un but final en commun et très rapidement les rirent reprirent grâce à une nouvelle bêtise du jeune frère d'Axel.

Continuant ainsi de faire le pitre, le roux s'arrêta lorsqu'il senti son biper vibrer. Pensant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son frère il ne fit pas attention. Mais, les bips se faisant de plus en plus insistant, il sortit son petit appareil de sa poche et s'arrêta net en voyant qui essayait de le contacter depuis plusieurs minutes. Voyant son visage se faire grave, ce qui était vraiment rare, Isa lui demanda finalement.

- Lea, qui est-ce ?

- Demyx…

Tous s'arrêtèrent alors et comme par reflex, Marluxia tourna doucement et discrètement la tête vers Luxord qui avait désormais le visage grave. Lui qui généralement prenait tout à la légère et comme un jeu changeait totalement d'attitude quand il s'agissait du jeune blond. Voyant que son ami pour une quelconque raison ne parlerait pas, il prit lui-même la parole afin de briser le silence devenu bien trop pesant.

- Et ? Pourquoi il te bip ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le roux en s'asseyant correctement. Attend je l'appelle.

Composant son numéro, il y eu d'abord une sonnerie, puis deux, et le punk blond répondit au bout de la troisième la voix totalement enjouer. Aillant penser que c'était grave, tous soupirèrent et se mire à rire au éclat avec un Demyx harcelant son ami pour lui expliquer leur réaction.

- Oh allé quoi. Dit moi pourquoi tout le monde rigole !

- Pour rien, laisse tomber. Bon, sinon pourquoi tu me bips depuis avant ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

- On en doute pas, raconte.

- On m'a confié une mission, pour pouvoir faire mes preuves et montrer que je mérite mon siège de numéro neuf.

- C'est génial ! Et c'est quoi comme mission ?

- Je ne sais pas encore en fait. Les seuls informations qu'on m'a donné c'est que je serais avec Xigbar et que se sera pendant le jeu.

- Bon, il se fait tard je vais rentrer moi ! Annonça Luxord en se levant sous le regard triste de Marluxia qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

- Hein ? C'est la voix de Luxord ? Il était avec vous ?

- Tu es sur de vouloir partir ? Fit tout de même le loup rose en attrapant la main de son ami blond.

- Oui, j'ai quelque affaire à régler et je vais aller faire un tour dans un ou deux casinos.

- Bon…. Je ne te retiens pas alors… Termina Marluxia en le lâchant avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. On se revoit bientôt alors. Rentre bien.

- Merci, murmura doucement Luxord.

Saluant tout le monde, il partit plongeant tout le salon dans un silence des plus pesant, mais qui rapidement fut briser par les sanglots étouffer de Demyx à l'autre bout du petit appareil électronique. Mais, à peine Lea prononça son prénom que celui-ci raccrocha laissant tout le monde encore plus mal à l'aise.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Land of Departure**_

Deux corps l'un contre l'autre, des caresses, des gestes précis mais sans amour. Une simple routine, une simple envie. Aucune tendresse, il n'y avait à ce moment qu'un simple échange. Bien que la jeune lapine rousse cherchait presque désespérément les lèvres du loup argenté, celle-ci ne touchèrent jamais son corps. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il venait s'était pareille, elle envoyait Namine le chercher pour l'amener dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle mettait des ensembles toujours plus sexy et provoquant, tout cela dans l'espoir de faire chavirer son cœur. Mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Il arrivait, s'approchait d'elle en lui disant simplement "j'aimerais aller vite si possible". Aucuns mots doux, aucuns gestes tendres, il ne faisait ça que pour son propre plaisir à lui, sans penser un seul instant à elle.

Et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il terminait, il alla s'asseoir sur un divan, uniquement vêtu de son boxer et de son pantalon une cigarette en bouche. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille elle enroulait son drap de soie autour de son corps et allait chercher de l'alcool qu'elle cachait dans son placard ainsi que de drôle de pilule blanche. Elle versa le liquide dans deux verres et écrasa les petites boulettes pour en faire de la poudre parfaite, amenant le tout à l'argenté elle posa la totalité des choses sur la tables et sortit deux paille d'un petit tiroir.

- On m'a dit que tu participais au jeu. Demanda la rousse en faisant des lignes fines et droites avec la poudre.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas pour me dire au revoir pas vrai ? Prononça-t-elle tristement en inhalant la poudre avec son nez grâce à la paille.

- Non. Répondit-il simplement en inhalant la poudre de la même façon, avant de rajouter. C'est pour parler de Namine.

- Encore Namine ! J'en ai assez que tu ne me parles que d'elle. Moi aussi j'existe Riku ! Termina-t-elle en criant et en se levant.

Encore une fois totalement nue devant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle s'approcha doucement de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le regarder dans les yeux. Prenant l'une des mains de l'argenté, elle la posa sur la poitrine et approcha doucement son visage du sien.

- Je t'aime Riku. Regarde comme tu fais battre mon cœur. Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de m'offrir l'illusion que toi aussi tu m'aimes, même pour un tout petit moment.

Et alors qu'elle allait enfin sceller leurs lèvres, elle poussa un grand cri de douleur lorsqu'il lui attrapa les oreilles pour les tirer d'un coup sec en arrière. Il ne répondit même pas à sa supplication, se contentant de lui mettre une grande gifle avant de la lancer à terre tout en continuant de lui tenir ses oreilles. Puis il dit d'une voix grondante.

- je te l'ai dit. Même pour faire semblant, tu n'aurais jamais rien d'autre que du sexe avec moi alors, ne recommence jamais, tu m'agace Kairi !

Respirant et inspirant pour se calmer, Riku se rassis à sa place en soupirant de lassitude. Il but également quelques vert et avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, inhala encore deux raye de poudre blanche. Puis finalement, quand enfin il fut totalement calmé il dit simplement.

- Namine participe également. Elle viendra vivre avec moi et Xion !

- Ah… Ahahahah ! Se relevant tout en continuant de rire et remettant le drap autour d'elle, Kairi retourna également s'assoir buvant et plongeant également dans la drogue. Hors de question, Xion peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, il est hors de question que Namine parte.

- Ce 'était pas une question ou une proposition. Je ne te laisse tout simplement pas le choix !

- Dans ce cas, j'ai un marché à te proposer, quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

- Je t'écoute.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Land of Departure**_

Terra avait quitté son frère à leur retour en ville. Il savait où il allait et ce qu'il allait faire, bien entendu il n'approuvait pas cela, mais que pouvait-il donc lui ire. Il avait déjà essayé de lui parler de ce genre de chose, mais était-il vraiment le mieux placer pour se permettre de lui faire des leçons de morales ? Il en doutait grandement. Et pourtant, tout en marchant dans les longs couloirs qui menaient à la grande salle ou se trouvait son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'époque ou son cadet était encore un enfant.

Mais voilà, lorsque son père avait voulu faire de lui "un héritier", il n'avait pas réagi. Il voyait que le plus jeune souffrait, mais il n'avait pas essayé de l'aidé plus que ça. Il avait laissé leur paternel décider de leur sort. Mais avait-il eu le choix. Il frappa dans un mur à cette pensé. Non, il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Leur père n'était pas comme celui d'Axel, il ne faisait pas subir le stresse de l'entreprise familial qu'à un enfant. Il voulait le meilleur, et pour ça il avait essayé de les mettre en compétition, enfin, à force de menace il était parvenu à faire taire Terra. Frustrer il retira sa main du mur, tout allait bientôt changer et peut-être que les choses redeviendrait comme avant. Oui, peut-être pourrait-il revoir son cadet sourire véritablement.

Reprenant son chemin comme si il n'avait rien fait, il arriva devant une grande porte et toqua pour enfin entrer sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon son père savait que c'était lui et il ne se donnerait pas la peine de parler ou d'envoyer quelqu'un le chercher. Entrant dans la grande salle ou trônait trois grands sièges, il vit assit dans celui du cendre son géniteur.

S'approchant à grand pas pour ne pas faire attendre le patriarche il s'arrêta devant les petites marches et fixa les deux sièges vides. Il devait normalement revenir au chef de famille et à ses proches, que ce soit femme ou enfant, mais avec son père ce n'était pas le cas. Ces trônes n'étaient destinés qu'à lui et aux autres chefs de familles.

- Terra, j'ai fait venir Aqua et je lui ai demandé comment la réunion s'était passé. Il semblerait ainsi que toi et ton frère participer au grand événement.

- Oui Maître Eraqus.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais te confier une mission.

- Quel est-elle Maître ?

- Aqua n'ai pas ma fille, mais j'ai parlé avec son père et Xemnas. Nous avons ainsi décidé que finalement, les treize membres du conseil hormis Xemnas participeront. J'aimerais donc que tu te débarrasses des gêneurs.

- À vos ordres, qui sont-ils ?

- Il n'est pas encore temps de le savoir. Mais n'oublie pas, ces gens représentent les ténèbres et désire non seulement le pouvoir, mais également la destruction de l'équilibre fragile que vous avons réussi à instaurer aux files des années. Cette épreuve est l'occasion de me montrer que tu as le potentielle de devenir héritier, je compte sur toi. Tu peux disposer Terra, tu es mon fils et je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, mais il s'agit d'une mission secrète, tu sais ce que sa veux dire.

- Je ne dois en parler à personne, pas même Riku. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

- Bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre, tu peux disposer.

- Entendu.

Sortant sans rien ajouter de plus il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus l'attendre devant l'entrée de la salle. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui pour pouvoir lui parler, mais avant qu'elle n'est pût dire le moindre mot il lui prit le poignet et l'amena dehors sur le sommet en ralentissant une fois arrivé au sentier de la montagne. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne et rien pour les déranger, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le bord de la falaise pour parer calmement.

- Terra…. Je suis désolé, je….

- Je ne t'en veux pas. L'interrompit-il. Tu n'avais pas le choix après tout.

- Oui, mais tout de même. Maintenant nous sommes tous obligé de participer, et certain vont mourir inutilement.

- Personne ne va mourir d'accord ? Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on va faire.


	4. Partons de chez nous - part 1

Hello, Hello tout le monde.

Voilà donc le chapitre 4 de ma fanfic et je tien d'avance à m'excuser du temps d'attente, mais entre les études et la panne d'inspiration que j'ai eut dur dur d'écrire. Par contre, à partir de maintenant ça devrait redevenir régulier et donc j'essayerais de sortir un chapitre par mois au minimum.

Ensuite, bas pas grand chose d'autre à dire, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi en revanche l'histoire et l'idée oui (sans blague ? SiSi je vous jure). Bref, enfin oui, j'ai quand même une petite info pour vous tous.

Dans ce chapitre pas d'action, le jeu commence et on y retrouve deux groupes qui quittent leur ville (ou village) pour commencer le Game, se sera la même chose pour les deux trois prochains chapitre, il y aura normalement une partie ou chaque groupe commence son voyage, et quand ils seront tous fait l'action pourra commencer.

Sinon, et bien je remercie chaque personne qui lie ma fanfic, qui lâche des commentaires, me met dans ses favoris etc... Alors encore une fois merci à vous tous et je vous aime.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Monde entier**_

On voyait aux quatre coins du monde des dirigeables voler dans le ciel et des cris de joie venant des rues des villes et villages. Enfin, le grand jeu allait enfin commencer, tous les participants avaient leur bracelet au poignet, attendant le lâché de carte en espérant obtenir un bon métier ou encore les cartes en or. Tous se préparaient, certain surexcité, d'autre curieux et certain impassible. Les réactions étaient partagées, tout le monde parlait, tout le monde criait. Mais lorsque l'image de Xemnas apparue sur les écrans géants il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, simplement le silence en attendant la suite des évènements.

- Hybrides de tout horizon, le grand jour est enfin arrivé, le jeu va commencer. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous, et que les meilleurs gagnent. Mais avant cela, le décompte.

Ainsi, tout comme la veille d'une nouvelle année, tous se mirent à faire le décompte des dix dernières secondes. 10 – 9, Sora avait les bras grand ouvert en direction du ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant pendant que son frère Vanitas était adossé à une cabane un petit sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermé. 8 – 7, planche de skate sous le bras, Roxas et Ventus avaient terminé de dire "au revoir" à Mamie Gateau. Ils se trouvaient désormais sur la place des fêtes de Twilight Town avec plusieurs de leur amis, tous aussi impatient les uns des autres. 6 – 5, Axel et son frère Lea venaient d'arrivé à la sortit d'Illusiopolis ou se trouvait déjà Saix et son cadet Isa. Leur programme avait changé, mais qu'importe pour eux. Se faisant un signe de la tête ils sortirent de la métropole sans même attendre le début du jeu. 4 – 3, Riku regarda son frère qui semblait préoccuper depuis quelque temps. Peu lui importait les autres à ce moment, il avait simplement trois promesses à tenir et il les tiendrait. Et pendant qu'il pensait cela, il vit Aqua arriver vers eux en courant, heureuse de ne pas être en retard. 2 – 1, Luxord était assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment en colère. Il jouait avec des cartes tout en regardant Demyx et Xigber en dessous de lui, il rageait de savoir qu'ils devraient rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se tourna il vit Marluxia. Se levant, ils partirent rejoindre Laxerne, Zexion et les autres.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva, chacun avait l'impression que cette seconde passait au ralentit, qu'elle durait une éternité, mais enfin il s'afficha sur les écrans, le 0 espéré. Et dans une synchronisation des plus parfaite, tous les dirigeables lâchèrent des centaines de carte. Rapidement tous ce jetèrent dessus, prenant le plus de cartes possibles et partant en courant pour se mettre à l'abri ou commencer à chasser. Car, le jeu avait enfin débuté.

* * *

_J'avais un plan, j'avais des projets, et ton arrivé à tout bousculé chez moi. Pourquoi, pourquoi t'ai-je aidé ce jour-là, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas laissé mourir comme tellement d'autre. Rien ne m'empêchait de partir pourtant, j'avais ce que je voulais, il ne me restait qu'à attendre l'ouverture des portes, survivre en somme. Je savais que je n'aurais aucun mal à le faire surtout seul, alors pourquoi t'ai-je pris tout en sachant que cela mettrait ma survie en péril. Pourquoi t'ai-je donné cette carte ? Je ne le regrette pas loin de là, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. De plus tu n'avais rien pour me faire craquer à ce moment, tes yeux bleu océan était totalement vide et remplit de larmes. Tu n'étais qu'une poupée sans vie que je venais de sauver. Mais je t'ai tout de même prit, même s'il n'y avait rien dans ton regard, parce que je me suis dit que j'étais un être des ténèbres et que toi, bien que consumé ton corps et ton âme endormit irradiait de lumière._

_C'était stupide de t'amener avec moi pour cette raison, la lumière est nocif aux ténèbres, tu étais donc un danger pour moi et mes proches. Mais telle un papion de nuit, tu étais un feu et désormais que je t'avais vu je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Tu étais et tu es d'ailleurs toujours mon contraire, tu fais les choses par impulsion alors que je suis quelqu'un de réfléchit, tu es naïf et crédule pendant que je complote car, je suis calculateur et manipulateur. Tout nous a toujours opposé, et cela me fait aujourd'hui rire et chaud au cœur de constater que tu as plongé dans les ténèbres pour moi, alors que pour te plaire je me suis immerger dans la lumière._

_J'ai également apprit par la suite que ton frère t'avais abandonné, enfin c'était mon avis, les autres eux disaient qu'il était surement mort, mais toi, tu disais qu'il était en vie, qu'il reviendrait te chercher parce qu'il l'avait promis. Tu avais l'air d'être très proche de lui, alors j'ai été jaloux, parce qu'avec mon frère, cela fait longtemps que nous n'étions plus aussi unis. Alors moi aussi j'ai promis, promis de te garder près de moi, promis de ne jamais te laissé, promis de ne pas te rendre à lui, c'était égoïste, ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose à changer, parce qu'en plus de ton frère, c'est à la planète entière que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser._

_Notre relation a toujours été très étrange, même aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs les autres peuvent en témoigner. Un moment on s'évite, un autre nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre et il est impossible de nous séparer. Pourtant au début, tu étais tellement amorphe et traumatisé et je devais toujours rester avec toi. Si lorsque tu te réveillais je n'étais pas là, tu paniquais et soit tu te mettais à crier mon nom jusqu'à t'en briser la voix, soit tu essayais t'en bien que mal de marcher pour me chercher. Et ne nous le cachons pas, cela a provoqué bien des problèmes, à toi, à moi et aux autres. D'ailleurs je me souviens de leur crise quand je voulais sortir et que tu dormais, après tout, qui savait si j'allais revenir._

_Oui, tu as vraiment chamboulé mon monde, ma façon de penser, ma façon de faire et ma façon de penser. Tu étais ma lumière et j'étais tes ténèbres, mais je ne regrette rien, ni de t'avoir pris avec moi, ni de t'avoir embrassé, ni t'avoir était le premier à te dire « je t'aime ». Et je ne regretterais jamais de te faire l'amour, parce qu'après le plaisir corporelle, j'aime plus que tout se sentir coller à moi endormit, tu parais si paisible, si serein, comme si tous nos problème s'évaporait. Et dans ton sommeil, je me laisse aller à sourire tendrement, un sourire comme j'en fais trop rarement selon toi qui aimerais toujours en voir sur mon visage._

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Destiny Islands**_

Alors que des centaines de cartes tombaient du ciel, Sora en ramassait le plus possible pour les mettre dans un sac et pouvoir partir avec son frère qui lui n'en ramassa même pas une. Après tout, si son cadet s'amusait pourquoi ne pas lui faire plaisir en le laissant travailler à sa place. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Sora alla rejoindre Vanitas chez eux afin de voir quel genre de carte de cadet avait bien pût ramasser. Heureusement qu'ils vivaient sur une île où il n'y avait que peu d'hybride, de cette façon ils ne seraient surement pas attaquer avant un long moment et ils pourraient également mettre au point une bonne stratégie. Leur but n'était pas d'avoir les cartes en or mais de survivre et d'essayer d'avoir un bon métier, Vanitas l'avait expliqué à son cadet qui au début c'était montré un peu réticent, mais qui ensuite c'était résigné et avait accepté. Une fois installée et les cartes éparpillé au centre de la petite pièce, les deux frères commencèrent à regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir.

- Vani, on a plusieurs carte pour simple citoyen on en fait quoi ?

- On les garde, ça peut faire une bonne monnaie d'échange. Met les sur une pile à côté on regardera combien on en a.

- Tu as trouvé quoi toi pour le moment ?

- J'ai trois cartes pour boulanger-pâtissier, deux pour jardinier, et deux pour domestique au château.

- Moi aussi j'en ai des jardiniers et sinon plusieurs type de vendeur. Ah, et j'ai aussi une carte de soldat.

- Soldat ? T'es sur que ce n'est pas plutôt policier ou un truc du genre ?

- Non regarde ! Dans le descriptif il y a écrit que ce sont des soldats. Et les cartes de policier son pas pareille tu vois !

- Tu as raison. Bon, et on fait quoi là alors tu as une idée ?

- Euh… On fonce dans le tas et on prend toute les cartes avec nous ? Demanda le plus jeune totalement sérieux et crédule pensant que ça allait être tellement simple.

- Quel merveilleux plan. Rigola le plus vieux avec une touche de sarcasme dans la voix. Mais bon, tu sais que c'est quand même assez suicidaire pas vrai ?

- Bas tu as une meilleure idée toi peut-être ?

- Ouais. On les défonces tous !

- Ca revient exactement au même non ?

- Pas tout à fait non. Là on ne va pas seulement essayer de survivre et gagner, on va le faire tout simplement. Allez, prend tes affaires on bouge.

Faisant un signe de tête positif, le hérisson brun mit ses cartes dans ses poches avant de se diriger vers l'entré. Quelque temps avant il était allé en ville afin de voir trois vieilles dames, elles avaient un magasin de vêtement en ville qu'elles faisaient elle-même et comme Sora ainsi que son frère les aidaient souvent, elles leur avaient préparé des tenus assez spécial. Il y avait bien entendu eu les nombreuses séances d'essayage, et bien que pour son frère le choix fût rapide étant donné qu'il avait clairement dit qu'il voulait du noir, elles s'en étaient cependant donné à cœur joie pour celle du cadet. Variant entre rouge, vert et bleu, elles ne se mirent d'accord pour un ensemble noir que lorsque Sora piqua une petite crise en quelque sorte. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'aimait énormément sa tenue, elle était large avec plusieurs poche et elle ne lui tenait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

- Sora, je te laisse aller dire au revoir à tout le monde. On se retrouve à l'endroit prévu.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure !

Puis, regardant son cadet partir en courant le plus âgé soupira. Être excité pour ci-peu, voilà comment était Sora et ça le faisait bien rire, car il savait que ce n'était ni le jeu ni le prix qui intéressait le brun, mais bel et bien le fait de voyager et de pouvoir rencontrer d'autre personne. Il continua de le regarder ainsi jusqu'à ce que son frère quitte son champ de vision, et quand cela fût fait il tourna les talons et s'aventura dans la forêt à l'arrière de l'île. Personne ne s'y aventurait jamais et il avait donc pu tout préparer à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour leur voyage. Même son frère ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et cette situation l'amusait.

Marchant entre les arbres et esquivant les branches il arriva finalement à destination. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de funiculaire avec à l'intérieur un cadre rouge et noir pour deux personnes, il y avait également plusieurs réserves de nourriture et de boisson. Il pourrait ainsi sans problème survivre un long moment en toute tranquillité que ce soit sur la mer ou sur terre. Inspectant une derrière fois leur matériel il voulait s'assurer que son frère ne risquait rien.

De son côté Sora marchait en ville en disant au revoir à tout le monde. Bien que son frère n'était pas très honnête lui n'avait jamais causé de problème et les gens avait appris à l'apprécier sans lui faire remarquer les agissements de son aîné. Passant à la boutique de vêtement il dit au revoir aux femmes qu'il considérait comme ses grands-mères. Puis il passa dire au revoir à ses trois meilleurs ami Tidus, Wakka et Selphie, ils venaient souvent jouer sur l'île avec lui et ça allait lui faire vraiment bizarre de ne plus autant les revoir. Que ce soit eux ou n'importe quelles autres personnes de cette île d'ailleurs, le coucher de soleil sur le petit îlot aussi allait lui manquer. Mais, il se reprit bien vite, il fallait qu'il parte, c'était sa chance de voyager, de rencontrer d'autre personne, et de rendre son frère heureux. Après tout, le jeune brun avait bien vu que son frère n'était pas heureux, il voulait fuir cette endroit et Sora ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il avait bien entendu essayé de chercher mais rien à faire, il avait donc saisi cette opportunité qui s'offrait à lui.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde il quitta la ville et longea la plage. Son frère ne lui avait pas clairement dit ou aller, il lui avait simplement dit de longer la plage jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher. Se mettant à courir il était fou de joie, exciter par l'aventure qui les attendais, quel sorte de gens allait-il rencontrer, quel sorte de paysage allait-il voir, de quel genre de scène allait-il être le témoin privilégier. Il était tellement innocent, tellement naïf, lui-même n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'attendait vraiment, des horreurs qui allait avoir lieux, il ne se rendait compte de rien. Et lorsque son frère arriva le chercher en bateau il fut tout d'abord surprit mais monta dessus sans hésiter, sans forcément penser que se serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait l'île ce dessiner au loin. Oui, s'il avait vraiment sût ce qui l'attendait peut-être aurait-il réfléchit à deux fois avant de jouer à ce jeu. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas entraîné son frère dans cette histoire, peut-être aurait-il pût apprécier un peu plus le coucher le soleil pendant qu'il était assis sur le palmier coucher.

* * *

_**Année XXXX – Proche d'Illusiopolis**_

Axel marchait en tête de file au côté de Saix et semblait passablement sur les nerfs. Il y a quelque temps il avait appris une nouvelle qui l'avait perturbé et depuis il c'était plongé dans une sorte de semi-mutisme. Il avait simplement annoncé à son cadet qu'il l'accompagnerait partout où il irait jusqu'à ce que le jeu se termine et bien entendu, il ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Il était également allé vers les deux bleus pour les prévenir et ils avaient donc décidé de rester ensemble. D'ailleurs, à ce moment Saix qui d'habitude était le plus froid et le plus sérieux semblait plus chaleureux que le roux qui avait un air de tueur sur le visage, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer n'importe qui, ami comme ennemi. Même son ami et amant possédant une cicatrice en croix sur le visage ne savait pas la cause de son attitude.

Lea pensait également à un autre problème qu'ils avaient, comme ils étaient directement partit aucun d'eux n'avait de carte, il continua de fixer son frère priant pour qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ait un plant. De son côté voyant son ami soucieux, Isa lui prit la main ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune des roux et se regardant un moment en marchant ils se comprirent tous deux. Axel ne faisait jamais les choses sans réfléchir, il avait toujours un plan et malgré que cela fasse de la peine à son cadet, l'ainé était un grand manipulateur et calculateur. Il était devenu comme ça à cause de leur père, il était devenu comme ça pour son bien, pour que son père le laisse vivre, et pour ça, il aimait Axel plus que tout, il était son grand frère et il l'avait toujours protégé.

De son côté Saix lui n'en pouvait plus, Axel était trop silencieux ce n'était pas normal. Même dans les pires cas il continuait de parler, il _lui_ parlait, mais cette fois rien, il restait dans son mutisme, et ça Saix ne le supportait pas. Il se rapproche alors un peu du roux avec son air toujours très sérieux sur le visage cependant, il ne dit rien. Il devait juste faire savoir à Axel qu'il était présent et qu'il le serait toujours et ça même s'il faisait d'horrible chose, l'un comme l'autre. Continuant de marcher, Lea en eut assez de cette ambiance tendue comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre qu'un de leur proche était mort. Il prit donc la parole en demandant assez fortement pour être certain que son frère fasse attention à ce qu'il dirait.

- Axel dit nous ce qu'il se passe. On avait tout prévu alors pourquoi t'arrive au dernier moment et tu changes notre programme hein ?

- Lea, que sommes-nous à ton avis ? Demanda l'ainé calmement en s'arrêtant faisant ainsi s'arrêter les autres et en tournant un tout petit peu la tête.

- Comment ça ?

- Du point de vu de Xemnas, que sommes-nous ?

- Nous quatre ?

- Non, nous et les autres, Riku, Terra, Luxord, Demyx et le reste.

- Des membres de l'Organisation ?

- Mauvaise réponse. Nous sommes de vulgaires pions qu'il aimerait voir détruit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Axel ? Demanda Isa en resserrant la main du jeune roux en commençant à comprendre ou le plus vieux voulait en venir, et effrayé par sa future réponse.

- T'es intelligent Isa tu as surement comprit où je voulais en venir. Mais pas que nous, il y a aussi tous les hybrides du monde.

- Tu veux dire… Commença incertain Saix, qu'il veut tous nous anéantir ?

- Pas tous Saix, juste ce qui ne lui sont d'aucune utilité.

- Dans ce cas il faut prévenir tous les autres ! S'énerva Lea se voulant aller vers son frère, mais qui fut arrêter par Isa.

- Lea calme toi. Axel à surement une bonne raison, pas vrai ?

- Ça dépend du point de vue. Mais pour le moment nous devons rester chacun de notre côté, faire comme si nous ne connaissions pas les plans de Xemnas ou ça pourrait devenir dangereux, après tout on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Notre but est de gagner ce jeu, d'avoir des cartes d'or en espérant que les autres aussi y arrivent.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre il recommença à marcher tout en mettant sa capuche de l'organisation sur sa tête afin que personne ne puisse voir son visage. Saix le regarda tristement et en fit de même en le suivant pendant que les deux plus jeunes eux restèrent là un moment un peu incrédule. Lea était en colère contre son frère, pas seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller aider les autres, mais parce qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient totalement impuissants désormais, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part espérer et attendre. Mettant son keffieh sur le bas de son visage il se renfrogna jusqu'à ce qu'Isa se mette à rigoler et lie leur doigts ensemble en se rapprochant.

- Ne t'en fait pas, les autres vont s'en sortir j'en suis certain. Si Axel ne fait rien c'est qu'il le sait aussi.

- Oui, tu as surement raison. Termina-t-il en souriant et en commençant à marcher d'un pas rapide pour rattraper les deux autres. Mais tu sais, même si nos frère sont fort, toi aussi tu ne risques rien, parce que je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

- Oui.

Partant directement à la suite de leurs frères en riant, ils ne se préoccupèrent plus du reste, ou du moins ils arrêtèrent d'y penser. Pour le moment leur objectif n'était pas de survivre, ça ils pourraient y sans problème, non il fallait qu'ils arrivent à destination sans éveiller les soupçons et en échappant à la vigilance de Xemnas dont ils se doutaient de sa surveillance soutenue. Continuant de se dépêcher ils ralentirent la cadence lorsqu'ils les virent proche d'eux. Ils avaient préféré ne pas trop s'approcher pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité afin qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement sans avoir à faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

- Tu étais au courant ? Questionna le plus âgé des roux de façon assez froide marchant et regardant toujours droit devant lui.

- Non mais si je suis ici, c'est que ça prouve bien que moi aussi ne je suis qu'un pion non ?

- Pas obligatoirement.

- Axel, nous avons un but à atteindre, nous nous sommes fixées un objectif et c'est avec toi que je veux le réaliser, pas avec lui.

- Il a compris alors ?

- J'en doute, si c'était vraiment le cas il m'aurait gardé vers lui pour avoir un œil sur moi et m'avoir à portée de main pour me détruire psychologiquement.

- Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on les protège de lui Saix, que ce soit Isa, Lea, Riku ou encore Demyx. On est les ainés après tout c'est notre rôle. On doit les protéger même au péril de nos vies, tu t'en souviendras ?

- A qui tu crois le dire, je n'arrête pas d'essayer de t'oublier toi et ce que tu dis mais j'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Riant doucement, ils étaient définitivement prêt, aucuns ne savaient ce qui allait se passer mais ce n'était pas important, ils étaient ensemble et c'était ce qui contait, car ils savaient ce qui leur était vraiment important.


End file.
